ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Maat (S)
I was in a Campaign battle alongside Maat today. He is currently allied to San d'Oria on the Garuda server and I saw him in Jugner Forest (S). He has some interesting abilities, one of which is his Auto-Regen. He was at near-full HP throughout the battle in which he was fighting everything from Shadowhand Cuirassers to Jagibod's Warmachine and he hardly ever had a scratch on him. The only time I saw his HP noticably decreased was when he had four Orcs beating on him, and even then he was around 95% HP. More interestingly, he was fighting Shadoweye towards the end of the battle and it used "Level 5 Petrify". Maat was unaffected by it...the NPCs around him were, and so was another general (Laisavie I believe), but he just kept on hitting. Either he has some kind of flat-out resistance to petrification or he isn't a level multiple of five (which seems more likely). Just found that quirky. Also, he did a type of Weapon Skill that did 890 damage right off. This must be the "Bear Killer" mentioned on the main article. I think he only uses this just after he's said, "Heh heh heh." Seems fond of storing up a lot of TP too, as the Shadowhand Cuirassers were reducing him to 120 or so with "Carnal Nightmare" (Maat and other Campaign NPCs resist this effect just as pets do). -- Aequis 00:25, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Tried to trade testimonies to him in Windurst Waters (S) but nothing happened. Maybe you can't influence him while he is inside a city? Is there a way to locate him short of checking all six location individually? Can one determine his affiliation (might help in finding him)? --IBHalliwell 09:18, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I just checked all six locations and it's possible he's at none of them. >_<; --Blackmagedezo 17:35, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Did you make sure no campaign battle was going on in the zones when you were checking them? He disappears during campaign battles when not allied to a nation. At any rate, it takes a ton of testimonies to recruit him... I traded around 20 of them one week and he didn't budge. :/ No nation has recruited him ever yet on Quetz, as far as I know. --Kyrie 23:55, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Also checked all locations, including all over Zegham Hill taking me some time... no joy. --Vuclutout 08:08, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :To save you some trouble next time you look on Zegham Hill, he's at the very top. Just make sure no Campaign battle is going on at the time. :P --Kyrie 23:55, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ---- If he affiliates with San d'Oria, he appears at H-6 according to the main page. But H-6 is totally out of the map, so, wrong info ? or I'm blind and can't figure a way to get to that position ? Though I tried to find him, I'm not sure he's affiliated with San d'Oria on Ifrit, so I can't correct the position EDIT : Found him and edited his position on the main page. --Krel 16:00, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ---- Tried to trade him testimony today in Rolanberry Fields today but menu would not allow me. --Gropitou 19:41, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Later found him in Bastok Market (S), he accepted my trade of a testimony. --Gropitou 20:47, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Trading Traded him a nin test and got this message What's this...? Intresting... No, no. I'm sorry, Youngster. I don't have the time for that right now. But someday when this war is over we can--'' And when I tryed to trade it again it did not take the 2nd test which was a brd test this time. He gived me this message ''Heh heh heh. Listen! You can hear it right? It's the sound of my Blood-a-boiling! I take it that you can only trade per campain tally or is it just once a game day or real life day? Here's my experiences with trading. Late last week, I tried trading him some testimonies and he wouldn't accept them, no clue why. Just now, a mere 5.5 hours after tally, he accepted my testimonies, but I had to zone between trades (Retrace ftw). Golddess 20:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ---- So I've tried trading testimonies to him of almost all types, but have noticed that while he responds to the jobs that he doesn't do the limit break for (BLU, COR, PUP, DNC, SCH), he does not take the testimonies. Is this working for influence? --StarcraftSquall 03:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ---- I would like to ask for your help. Somebody who has beaten Maat on 3 or more jobs, please go talk to him. What is his message? Does it change after the first time and not change again? If so, you may be influencing him just by virtue of beating him more than 3 times and speaking to him. --StarcraftSquall 01:56, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Seconded... I'd like to know what his reaction to this is. --Fitzywitzy 18:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC)